finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy armor (equipment)
Heavy armor is a recurring type of body armor in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are often used by strong melee jobs, like the Knight and the Dragoon job classes. Examples of recurring heavy armor in the series include the Maximillian and the Mirror Mail. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Heavy armor can be equipped by Warriors and Ninjas. Red Mages can also equip some of these. List of heavy armor: *Leather Armor *Chain Mail *Iron Armor *Knight's Armor *Mythril Mail *Flame Mail *Ice Armor *Diamond Armor *Dragon Mail *Crystal Mail *Genji Armor Final Fantasy II Heavy armor is the main type of armor and can be equipped by everyone. List of heavy armor: *Leather Armor *Bronze Armor *Mythril Armor *Golden Armor *Knight's Armor *Flame Armor *Ice Armor *Diamond Armor *Dragon Armor *Genji Armor Final Fantasy III Heavy armor can be equipped by heavy melee jobs, such as the Warrior, the Knight, the Dragoon, and the Viking, not to mention the all-round Onion Knight. Final Fantasy IV Heavy armor can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Edge, and Cid. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Mythril Armor *Flame Mail *Ice Armor *Diamond Armor Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Heavy armor can be equipped by heavy melee jobs, like Knights, Dragoons, Samurais, Berserkers, Mystic Knights, Gladiators, and Mimes as well. List of heavy armor: *Bronze Armor *Iron Armor *Mythril Armor *Golden Armor *Diamond Armor *Crystal Armor *Genji Armor *Maximillian Final Fantasy VI Heavy armor can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Celes, Cyan, and Setzer. Locke, Shadow, and Mog can equip some of these, though. List of heavy armor: *Iron Armor *Mythril Mail *Golden Armor *Diamond Armor *Crystal Mail *Force Armor *Genji Armor Final Fantasy IX Heavy armor can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Heavy armor can be equipped any character, as long as s/he has obtained the necessary license. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, only the Uhlan, Knight, Time Mage, and Foebreaker can equip them naturally as long as the necessary licenses are acquired. The Archer, Black Mage, Bushi, and Red Mage can also equip some heavy armors although they need to unlock Esper licenses first. This makes heavy armor the only type of body armor that can be equipped by eight jobs. Light armor and mystic armor can each be only equipped by four jobs respectively. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Heavy armor can only be equipped by Basch. List of heavy armor: *Judicer's Plate *Armatura *Carabineer Mail *Maximillian Final Fantasy Tactics Heavy armor can only be equipped by heavy melee jobs. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Heavy armor can only be equipped by heavy melee jobs. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Heavy armor can, again, be only equipped by heavy melee jobs. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest There are five armor, and only three of them are available to Benjamin. The other two are worn by guest characters. *Steel Armor *Noble Armor *Gaia's Armor *Relica Armor *Flame Armor Final Fantasy Adventure List of armor: *Bronze *Iron *Silver *Gold *Opal *Flame *Ice *Dragon *Samurai The Final Fantasy Legend Armor are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of armor: *Bronze *Gold *Silver *Dragon *King *Suit *Arthur *Power Final Fantasy Legend II Armor are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of armor: *Bronze *Silver *Kimono *Gold *Army *Giant *Dragon *Battle *Arthur Final Fantasy Legend III Body armor can be equipped by all four main characters. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Heavy armor can be equipped by every tribe. Dissidia Final Fantasy Heavy armor is a type of body armor. Bravely Default The jobs best suited for equipping armor is the Templar. Any job can be well suited to equip armor with the Armor Lore support ability. List of heavy armor: *Leather Armor *Bronze Armor *Iron Armor *Mythril Armor *Yggdrasil Armor *Orichalcum Mail *Adamant Armor *Genji Armor *Heike Armor *Crystal Mail Bravely Second: End Layer The jobs best suited to equipping armor are the Guardian and Templar. Any job can be well suited to equip armor with the Armor Lore support ability. List of heavy armor: *Padded Armor *Lamellar *Ring Mail *Splint Mail *Plate Mail *Aka-Ito-Odoshi *Liquid Armor *Cuirass *Fluted Armor *Dragonscale Armor *Genji Armor *Crystal Mail Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Heavy armor Category:Armor types